PHP-in PEIN
by Ori91ri
Summary: Terdengar derap langkah kaki berlari di luar kelas. Lalu sedetik kemudian seorang cowok keceh berambut pantat ayam melongokkan kepala sambil berteriak keras, "RAZIA HP CAH! UDAH NYAMPE KELAS SEBELAH!"


Author : saya (?)

Disclaimer : Empu Masashi Kishimoto pastinya ( :D )

Warning! : tetep abal, diksi payah, humor fail & acakadut ( -_-v )

R&R onegai! Jangan komen yang sengak-sengak tapi #uiiiing

* * *

Yaaaa~

Ori91ri hadir lagi. Setelah debut 'author ffn' saya di fandom Nagi no Asukara sekarang coba merambah per-Akatsuki-an. Mumpung lagi doyan nge-fanfic, jadi meski Nagi-nya belum kelar langsung bikin yang lain ini (koplok).

Yaudahlah nggak usah banyak basah-basih, ntar readers malah males baca jadinya.

Selamat membacaaaa~ (kasih buntut empuss)

* * *

Suatu ketika di SMA Akatsuki High Semprul

"Woy pren! Si Taoge datang!" teriakan Kisame membahana di sebuah ruangan. Seketika membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut kalang kabut. Sementara Pein si murid baru tindikan, malah asyik jongkok di balik pintu bagian dalam dengan muka datar. Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa memandanginya dengan tatapan super heran.

"Oi, pakdhe! Ngapain ente?" tanya Deidara sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Udah lu Deidada diem aja."

"Woh, kampret! Nama ane Deidara bukan Deidada. Segitu amat ngepelesetinnya. Jangan-jangan ente..."

#GEDUBRAKK!

Belum sempat Deidara menyelesaikan kalimatnya, 'hal itu' keburu terjadi. Pein, mendekap erat seseorang yang baru selangkah memasuki ruangan. Tapi karena sama-sama kaget, keduanya jatuh menabrak bangku hingga nyungsep di lantai.

"Pein... The Pierching Boy... Setelah ini kau ke ruangan bapak!"

* * *

Pein kelesotan dalam damai sambil asyik main HP di pojokan belakang. Risih mendengar godaan teman-teman dan suara mereka yang cekikikan. Tapi apalah daya, Pein si tindikan itu sudah terbiasa makan 'asam garam' hasil ulah badungnya. Meski dia adalah murid baru yang belum tahu apa-apa tentang sekolah itu, tapi dua hari ini dia bertingkah dengan santai seperti sudah paham segalanya. Bersikap dan berulah seenak perutnya. Menurutnya selama anggota tubuh masih utuh, dan masih sehat jiwa raga sih tak mengapa. Mau ngapain dan diapain pun dia enjoy saja.

"Oi, pakdhe! Enak kan hukuman pak Zetsu tadi?" Deidara meringis di hadapannya.

"Apadeh, mestinya lu bilang lebih awal kalo yang dijuluki si Toge tuh pak Zetsu guru Matematika! Lagian kenapa tuh kembang kanibal dapet julukan Toge?"

"Karena beliau menyesali bentuknya." Hidan tiba-tiba nampang.

"What?!"

"Beliau pernah bersabda di kelas kita. Barang siapa dapet ngubah tampangnya jadi seganteng Kyungsoo EXO maka yang perempuan dijadiin emak yang laki-laki dijadiin istri. Ya kami ogah! Eh dianya ngamuk, terpaksa kami turutin. Tapi karena kami nggak ada niat bikin dia ganteng, yaudah kami kasih deh taoge oplosan." Hidan menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil merapikan sorban.

"Ngapain kasih gituan?"

"Kami jelasin bahwa tuh ramuan herbal taoge oplosan bisa bikin dia kembali ke awal metamorfosis sempurna 'seorang-tumbuhan' yaitu terlahir kembali sebagai kecambah yang ntar pas gede kecehnya udah instan bin profesional."

"Trus?"

"Udah hampir setahun pak Zetsu konsumsi itu herbal tapi nggak ganteng-ganteng sampe sekarang. Ane jadi heran." Deidara melanjutkan.

"Woy! Lu ngapain heran sama hasil penipuan sendiri?! Yang ada gue kena jebakan betmen kalian juga tadi."

"Wkakaka! Emangnya tadi pas daku bilang si Taoge datang tuh dikau kira siapa?" Kisame nyelonong dalam acara gosip gaje berjudul 'Zetsu Dalam Derita'.

"Ya jelaslah, bu Konan tercintah..." jawab Pein polos, muncul penampakan benang ruwet di sepasang bola matanya.

"Setdah! Jadi ente salah ngira Taoge itu Toge ya? Ternyata bener penerawangan ane tentang otak ngeres ente." Deidara geleng-geleng kepala.

"Heh! Jangan pitngah lu! Enak aja ngatain gue ngeres. Palingan laptop sama HP lu cuma bokep mulu ngisinya!" sahut Pein tak terima.

"Dei mah kaga perlu naroh pilem bokep di laptop ato HP. Noh, temen sekelas kita tingkahnya udah 'bokep' semua," celetuk Itachi sambil menunjuk beberapa makhluk.

Tampak cowok bertopeng lolipop membuka kancing kemejanya dengan lebay. Setelah terbuka semua, dia lempar kemejanya entah kemana. Seorang temannya yang bercadar pun melakukan hal yang sama, sampai jahitan-jahitan di badannya kelihatan semua.

"Eh, tuh orang abis lahiran?" tanya Pein spontan.

"Maksud loh?" Itachi heran dengan pertanyaan Pein barusan.

"Badannya penuh jahitan kirain abis operasi sesar."

"Bukan. Kakuzu itu tiap abis ketabrak‒dijahit, kesrempet‒dijahit, kelindes‒dijahit. Jadi maklumi aja, tuh jahitan udah dianggep hiasan."

"Lhah, emang dia ngapain kok sering kecelakaan?"

"Dia kan pengamen jalanan."

"Oh, pantesan. Tapi dia rela gitu kecelakaan mulu?" tanya Pein sambil gigitin kuku.

"Ya lah. Kan emang tujuannya biar dapet banyak uang jaminan."

"Wah, ajib deh patut gue tiru!" Pein takjub sampai tak sengaja menelan gigitan kuku.

"Jangan. Dia sih punya banyak nyawa, lah dikau cuma punya atu."

Tampak di depan kelas berdiri beberapa temannya yang sedang asyik menggeliat sambil telanjang dada.

"Per‒mir‒sahh!" teriak seorang teman.

"Ooii!" timpal yang lainnya.

"Keep‒preet!"

Beberapa yang lain mulai menabuh benda-benda seadanya. Lalu Tobi si Topeng Loli menyanyikan lagu Kereta Malam yang telah dia arang‒semen ulang.

"Bukan sekali, kita begini. Buka kemeja, telanjang dada. Bukan porno-an, jangan dikira. Ayo ikutan, yang kepanasan. Jug-ijag-ijug-ijag-ijuug. Keeppret! Semriwing sekali. Jug-ijag-ijug-ijag-ijuug. Keeppret! Hasratku membara~"

Deidara menghampiri Sasori yang sedari tadi asyik main boneka kelinci. Mendadak dia pun membuka kemeja lalu menggeliat-geliat di hadapan Sasori yang menatapnya datar tanpa arti.

"Wkwk! Dei dicuekin Sasori," celetuk Kisame sambil ketawa-ketiwi.

"Mereka ngapain sih geliat-geliat kayak cacing kelindes ban?" tanya Pein heran.

"Itu namanya 'Joget Uler Keselek' original hasil kreatifitas teman-teman. Kamu mau ikutan?" sahut Hidan.

"Dih! Kreatifitas apaan? Ogah ah! Gue sih mending badung daripada edan."

Terdengar derap langkah kaki berlari di luar kelas. Lalu sedetik kemudian seorang cowok keceh berambut pantat ayam melongokkan kepala sambil berteriak keras, "RAZIA HP CAH! UDAH NYAMPE KELAS SEBELAH!"

"Kenapa baru bilang sekarang? Mana pake teriak-teriak, Sasuke koplak!" sahut Kakuzu sengak.

"Hehe, gua sih suka liat penghuni unyu kelas ini kocar-kacir." Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum liciknya lalu ngacir entah kemana.

"Woy! Yang isi HP nya pada 'kepanasan' buruan buang! Eh salah, maksudnya buruan simpan!" Tobi memberi peringatan sebagai tanda kesetia‒kawanan.

Sementara yang lain kalang kabut mengenakan seragam dan mulai ribut menyembunyikan HP mereka, Pein malah asyik main game dewasa. Membuat Deidara nyengir seketika.

"Oi, pakdhe! Ente kagak takut tuh HP disita?"

"Ah, palingan nyitanya cuma sejam kan? Santai aja."

"Sejam gundulmu! Seminggu oi! Trus kalo sampe bu blonde Tsunade Kepala Sekolah kita nemuin 1 aja 'benda panas' di HP ente, dijamin kagak dibalikin."

"Lhah? Kenapa? Kan tinggal dia hapus aja 'benda panas' nya trus HP-nya balikin sama yang punya."

"Psst... karena bu blonde suka yang gituan juga."

"Ampun dah!"

* * *

Jam pelajaran kedua. Jam pelajaran ketiga. Keempat. Kelima. Hingga jam pelajaran terakhir pun tiba. Ekspresi wajah Pein yang selalu datar kini jadi tak karuan-karuan. Teman-temannya pun heran apa yang menjadi alasan.

Pein membekap wajahnya dengan tas punggung sambil masih duduk terdiam. Hidan dan Deidara menghampirinya karena penasaran.

"Mas Pe'in..." panggil Hidan dengan logat keArab-an.

"Ente kenapa? Lagi PMS ya?" tanya Deidara.

"Gue bukan lu kale..."

"Hahahahabisnya, jadi aneh gitu ente."

"Lu ngapain gagap gitu? Jangan-jangan emang bener klo lu yang biasa PMS ya?" Pein mengerutkan alisnya. Dia bangkit menghampiri Deidara yang sedang duduk gelisah di bangku sebelah lalu memegang pundaknya.

"Iiih, jangan remes-remes gitu, ane kan jadi malu."

"Astajim, muka sama kelakuan udah cocok. Lu biasa mangkal di mana?" Pein cengoh sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Iya iya ane cantik, kalem, lemah lempung, eh‒ tapi kagak sampe selaku itu juga." Deidara kibas rambut dengan pedenya.

"Dih, sok centil gitu, bikin kepalaku mules tau." Pein menabok wajah Deidara dengan buku.

Hidan mengajak mereka buru-buru keluar setelah terdengar sempritan pak satpam yang memergoki mereka bertiga sedang cekcok sambil beradegan (?)

"Mas Pe'in jangan merasa kesepian yah. Meski kamu murid baru tapi kami sekelas nerima kamu apa adanya kok sebagai keluarga baru. Yang sabar yah mas." Hidan menepuk pundak Pein pelan.

"Emang siapa yang kesepian sih, sotoy." Pein cengoh in da hoy.

"Lha ente diem aja gitu, kirain kecewa gegara tadi pagi kami kerjain tanpa sengaja."

"Gue emang lagi kecewa, tapi karena cintaaaa! Tadi pas istirahat gue ketemu murid yang di kedua saku pantatnya ada bet lambang Uchiha. Gue nanya-nanya soal bu Konan, beliau kapan ngajar di kelas kita. Dia bilang jam kelima. Nah gue kan nggak paham jam-jaman, jadi gue tungguin sampe pulang. Bu Konannya nggak nongol ternyata!" Pein curcol dengan semangat membara.

"Bentar... si Uchiha? Di sini tuh Uchiha yang napasnya masih kembang kempis cuma dua. Tadi pas istirahat Itachi lagi di kantin lomba makan bakmi. Berarti Uchiha yang ente maksud itu..."

"Sasuke?!" pekik Hidan tiba-tiba.

"Bah! Sasuke kan kelas 10. Mana tau soal jadwal guru kita. Ente kena aja dikerjain dia." Deidara memutar bola mata.

"S‒ SASUKEEEE?!"

"Apa? Gua di sini. Lo kagak usah tereak gua udah bisa denger kali." celetuk Sasuke santai, ternyata dia sudah berdiri di belakang Pein daritadi.

"Eh, lu ngapain mepet-mepet di belakang gue? Maho ya?" Pein memelototkan mata.

"Kalian bertiga tuh yang kagak nyadar udah daritadi ngehalangin jalan gua!"

"Wah, lu neriakin kita? Bocah!" Pein meraih kerah Sasuke lalu menyiapkan bogem anget no jutsunya. Tapi entah kenapa dia urungkan dan malah menatap mata Sasuke lama.

"Kenapa berhenti? Lo marah kan karena udah gua kerjain pas istirahat tadi? Yaudel, buruan jotos gua, klo nggak tuh bogem keburu basi."

"Lu... lu..."

"Luna Maya?".

"Lu klo diperhatiin dari deket lumayan bangkitin napsu ternyata."

#GUBRAAKK!

* * *

Sesuai info yang Pein dapat secara gratis dari Sasuke tentang bu Konan, kini dia sedang mengarang indah sambil senyum-senyum di parkiran. Deidara dan Hidan sudah pulang duluan, mereka tak mau terjerumus dalam lembah cinta Pein yang kian membiaskan cahaya remang-remang (?)

Sasuke tadi sempat menjelaskan sedikit bahwa bu Konan memang bukan guru pengajar melainkan hanya guru pengurus perpustakaan. Sasuke bahkan memberi saran pada kakak kelasnya itu, jika ingin menyentuh hati bu Konan adalah dengan bisa menunjukkan kreatifitas menggunakan secarik kertas. Jadi Pein memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah karangan lengkap dengan syair dan hiasan.

Beberapa menit kemudian karangannya selesai dibuat. Dia melangkah menuju perpustakaan dengan penuh semangat. Wajah tampannya yang biasa datar kini dihiasi senyum hangat. Jantungnya begitu cepat berdetak, membuat setan-setan sukebe yang dipapasinya bisa mendengar tepat.

Setelah masuk perpustakaan dia langsung menuju ke meja pengurus. Tampak di hadapannya kini adalah seorang perempuan cantik berambut pendek rapi dengan hiasan bunga kertas berwarna ungu dan makin cantik dengan tambahan kacamata minus. Itulah bu Konan, guru yang sangat Pein idamkan.

"Ehem... Anda... bu Konan, kan?" Pein mencoba tetap tenang.

"Ya. Ada apa?"

"Ini... Saya punya karya, tolong ibu nilai." Pein mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang dia simpan di saku celana. Dia sodorkan kertas itu dengan tangan gemetar karena saking deg-degan.

Bu Konan meraihnya. Tanpa membaca tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di sana, dia remas kertas itu lalu merapikannya lagi meski tak bisa semulus semula. "Hm... Tulisannya masih ada," gumamnya.

"Hee?! A‒ a a..." Pein ternganga.

Bu Konan melanjutkan aksinya. Dia 'garap' kertas itu lalu beberapa detik kemudian jadilah sebuah origami aneh yang Pein tak tahu itu bentuk apa.

"Anu... Itu apa bu? Kenapa karya saya... ibu buat jadi begitu?"

"Sudah relakan saja." Bu Konan membenahi letak kacamatanya.

Yasudah, demi mendapatkan cintanya, pikir Pein.

"Masuklah ke ruangan itu, lalu letakkan origami ini di sana." Bu Konan menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang agak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Tentu dengan amat‒sangat senang hati Pein menurutinya. Setelah dia buka pintu kayu ruangan itu, mulutnya kembali ternganga. Tampak di hadapannya kini adalah hamparan bukit origami yang berbentuk sama. Pein tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Mendadak bu Konan menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang dan membisikinya pelan, "Lihat kan? Hasil karyamu itu bukan satu-satunya."

"B‒ b‒ buseeeeh..." ucap Pein terbata.

"Aku lebih suka diberi origami bukan karangan indah begini. Jadi daripada ku buang kan lebih baik kertasmu kumpul sama teman-teman."

* * *

Pein benar-benar patah hati. Seharian ini dia merasa dipecundangi. Kini dia sadar, memang seharusnya 'banyak mencari tahu' dulu daripada keburu napsu berbuat sesuatu.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju parkiran sesekali terdengar suara siswi-siswi manis memanggil namanya bahkan ada pula yang langsung mengajak berkenalan. Sebenarnya dia lumayan tergiur, tapi karena kandungan gengsi dalam jiwa yang lebih tinggi jadi dia tolak mereka dengan tetap memasang ekspresi muka datar.

Pein memutuskan untuk segera pulang daripada terus berada di sekolah malah membuat suasana hatinya jadi tak karuan. Dia obok-obok tas punggungnya mencari kunci motor untuk membuka jok. "HaPe aem kamiiiing! Emang cuma lu solmet yang ngerti segala penderitaan gue Pe..."

"Ntar nyampe rumah donlot yang mirip bu Konan ah," gumamnya pelan sambil cekikikan.

Namun saat jok motor Pein terbuka, ekspresi mesumnya berubah cengoh seketika.

"Eh?! Eh lhoh! Mana nih HaPe gue?!" Pein panik dengan lebay-nya. "Perasaan tadi gue suruh Itachi-L taroh sini deh trus gue suruh kunci juga! Nah sekarang nggak ada?! Mana HaPe gue mana?!"

"Om Pein? Nyari apaan Om?" seseorang menepuk pundak Pein.

Pein menoleh, "Eh? Tobi-L anak kadal? Ini nyariin HaPe, jelas-jelas tadi gue liat Itachi-L taroh sini ternyata sekarang nggak ada. Pasti ada yang nyuri."

"Aelah Om, Tobi bukan anak kadal. Tapi anak ayam!" Tobi melengos, pergi.

"Eit eit, tunggu. Bantu gue nyari dulu." Pein meraih kerah belakang kemeja Tobi.

"Nggak usah dicari Om, Tobi tau kok HaeP Om dimana."

"Serius lu? Emangnya di mana? Siapa yang nyuri?!"

"Em..."

"Buruan kasih tauk!" Pein mulai emosi.

"Tapi nggak gratis Om, Tobi minta dibeliin loli."

"Iye iye Bi!"

"Nah begini kronologisnya. Tadi itu kan Aa' Ita nggak bisa buka jok motor Om, sulit sih, jadi dia taroh aja HaeP-nya di jok motor Sasuke. Pas di sebelah motor Om, bentuk motornya sama pula. Meski yah, mungkin masih kinclongan motor dia. Soalnya nggak mungkin kan motor Om yang joknya sulit dibuka itu motor baru. Trus juga‒"

"Stop!" Pein shock. "Lu nggak tau hati gue udah terluka menganga. Jadi lu nggak usah ngejelek-jelekin motor gue juga."

Tobi menyingkir pelan meninggalkan Pein yang sedang nelangsa sambil memeluk jok motornya yang masih terbuka.

"Tuh‒han! Kenapa hari ini Kau PHP-in akuuh?! Inikah azab perih no jutsu-Muuh?! Ah! Sungguh toge-nya diri-Mu toge-nya toge-nya toge-nya toge-nya!"

Seketika muncul angin kencang yang sukses membuat jok motor Pein tertutup dengan cepat dan menindih lengan kanannya karena dia tak sempat menghindar.

"Aaaa... Oke, ini azab... Tapi liat aja Han‒ Tuhan! Aku nggak akan pernah insap...!"

Lalu Pein tepar di tempat.

* * *

Yatta...! Akhirnya cuma segini aja fanfic humor Akatsuki dari saya. Humornya gagal, endingnya aneh pula. Ah, au ah yang penting udah usaha (ngok)

Jaa~


End file.
